


Cold Little Heart

by Angel_Tortured



Series: Cold Little Heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Little Lies Influenced, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Moving On, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, klance is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Being in college can be hard, no one can really know someone's story. Even someone as perfect and charming as Lance McClain. Leaving high school on his own, leaving his best friends Pidge and Hunk behind, dealing with a nasty heartbreak he needed time to figure himself out.Coming home, now seemingly "different", Pidge and Hunk wonder what also changed with him over the 2 year gap between high school and college. Who was his mysterious new boyfriend? And how far does he have his hooks into him, before it's too late to save Lance?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is Shance one-night stand, feel free to skim over and skip it. It explains Keith and Lance first meeting.  
> ***Klance is endgame***

Lance sat at the end of the bar nursing his beer, he wasn’t 21 yet, but in a place like this age didn’t really matter. A few sport fans in a booth behind him screaming and hooting at the tv, table covered in greasy food and spilled IPA beer, the dark liquid musky smell overwhelming. He was chewing some fries, reading a book he had brought in just to distract himself. 

A man made of pure marble sat down next to him. “Vonnegut?”

Lance tilted his head up at him slightly annoyed, but blinked taking in the view. He was a very handsome stranger, Lance closed the book and smiled up at him. “Yeah, have you read?”

“Not much, I do love Cat’s Cradle though,” the man gestured to Lance’s book. “It’s a bit strange to be reading in a bar.”

“Not many places are open right now, and didn’t feel like being inside… you never know who you might meet or take notice…” Lance slid his eyes flirty at the man, playful tone to his voice. The man seemed to pick up his read, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Ha yeah you’re right… I’m Shiro,” he held his hand out, Lance took it. “Lance.”

“So do you go to school around here?” Shiro asked making small talk.

“I’m considering it, I’m in a J.C right now, I want to maybe transfer here I’m scouting it out. I like the area.”

“It gets pretty rainy here…” Shiro shrugged, Lance chuckled. “It’s why I like it, the total relaxing tones of a storm. Rain, being bundled up all day in blankets with some cocoa and a book.”

“That sounds like my kind of day,” he said low, both have pulled closer to each other like a magnet. Lance was using his alluring blue eyes to be suggestive, starting to touch Shiro’s arm. “Are you sure not the gym, you’re like totally ripped.”

“Thanks, I do have my own personal gym, I like having something to keep steady in my schedule...”

“Are you going steady… with anyone?” Lance asked sucked on his lip, Shiro was red and his breathing was ragged.

“No… not at all,” he smiled at Lance.

“Me neither…” Lance and Shiro were dangerously close, Lance moved his hand to Shiro’s chest.

“I don’t usually do this…” Shiro started. “... But do you want to come back to my place?”

“Hell yes.”

* * *

 

Lance was picked up fluidly by Shiro wrapping his arms and legs around him, they kissed with force. Shiro held Lance’s ass keeping him up, ravenging him, pushing the door to his bedroom practically throwing Lance onto the bed. Still on him, kissing him and traveling down to his neck, pushing his hands under Lance’s shirt, Lance yelped.

“Going to fast?” Shiro asked looking up.

“N-No… you’re not going fast enough,” Lance growled pulling at his hair to kiss him again. Lance adjusted as shirt came off, following by removing Shiro’s. He moaned at Shiro’s hands rub between his legs, he thought he’d cum already. Shiro pushed off him, to unbuckle and slide off his jeans. Lance did the same from the bed, kicking them off before wanting his mouth to be touched again.

“Eagar…” Shiro chuckled, running his hands over the smaller frame. Lance’s hands combed all over him, unsure where to touch or stay still. “You’ve done this before?” Shiro asked on Lance’s chest holding him still, who whimpered in want.

“Yes,” he tried to move again.

“With a guy?” Shiro looked sternly at him, Lance felt his heart race, and was becoming much more hesitant.

“Yes…” Lance squeaked, Shiro made an unapproving face but moved his hand to make out more. “Do you want this?” Shiro asked him softly, his hands on Lance’s underwear.

“Please… I do..” Lance turned his head away, kinda protecting his emotions. “Just be gentle…”

“I will try to not hurt you, let me know if it’s too much.” He said pulling Lance’s boxers down, and then his own. Lance stared down at the massive cock hanging, he took a gulp. Shiro got up in the dark room, Lance listen to some rustling noise, then felt the weight on the bed again. Looking up at this handsome stranger, he really hoped it will feel good. Lance’s legs pushed apart, his breathing was now uneven in rushing emotions, excited and scared. Shiro kissed him as he pushed a lubed finger in, Lance hissed locking his legs. Shiro cooed him, slowly working him until the hissing became moaning. Lance opened his legs further apart.

He moaned as it became two, eventually three, Shiro was making Lance become a whimpering mess. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Would you like that?”

“Oh god yes…” Lance arched aching for more. The fingers pulled away, Lance took a deep breath before feeling himself be stretched even wider. He groaned out loud, gripping one hand in the sheets. Shiro pushed into him slowly, once he felt the hilt of Shiro’s pelvis against his, balls right against him. He waited for Lance to adjust, before pulling out about an inch and thrusted in, Lance moaned again louder moving his hands to hold onto Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro picked this pattern slow, long, one inch pull out. Lance was dying in need, his body jerking back wanting more. Shiro grabbed Lance’s hands moving them above his head on the bed frame, then his legs to now be on his shoulders. He began thrusting more and faster into Lance, who was crying in pleasure, being taken deeper. He was going to cum any minute. Feeling Shiro snap his hips against him, Lance cried out gripping the bed frame. Soon it was becoming a fury of skin slapping loud, Lance moaning, bed squeaking and rockin into the wall. Shiro was impossibly calm compare to Lance’s personal heaven. Shiro was breathing hard, focused, a few groans here and there. He wasn’t much of a talker, but he made it up in touch.

Lance eventually came, shooting over them, he let go of the bed to cover his face embarrassed. His mouth was gaping wide was he orgasmed, Shiro chuckled still in a heat of fucking. Grabbed Lance’s hands away kissing his face, looking at Lance’s cum over them, sticking them together. His body jolted and was uneven making Lance hiss a little still riding through his high. Shiro grabbed the bed frame thrusting hard, keeping it deep- cumming inside, filling the him up. How Lance looked underneath him, all red and in lust, his eyes watery and beautiful shade of blue. They rode out the last bit, before he pulled out. 

* * *

 

Lance was in lustful post sex haze, his hair everywhere, body glowing. His eyes fluttering open to see Shiro walking with a slight limp to his master bathroom, dampening a towel in warm water. Joining Lance back in bed cleaning them both off.

“Mornin’... really sweet…” Lance hummed, touching his arms.

“Well I didn’t want your first to be bad,” Shiro replied.

“ _ You’re not my first _ … you’re the first that actually felt mind blowing amazing. I’m sure all the boys love you.”

“I actually don’t do this often… I have a roommate it’s hard to get around that.”

“Oh was he out last night?” Lance asked, as Shiro laid next to him wrapping Lance into his arms. “Something like that...”

“Lucky me then,” Lance smiled kissing his nose. They laid in bed for a second still sorta asleep, then it started to hit Lance, he should probably leave. He sat up, body screaming sex looking like a hot mess model. He crawled out of the bed, groaning at lack of sleep. He found his clothes in the dark, Shiro turned the light on seeing Lance get dressed. Shiro got up grabbing sweats from his drawer, he grabbed Lance and kissed him. “Coffee before you leave?”

“Is that code for get my ass back in bed?” Lance winked.

“ _ No, actually coffee _ . I can call you a ride as we drink,” Shiro said Lance made a face disappointed.

“I should probably get going, I have a bus to catch and my hotel room to pack up.” They walked into the living room, a boy with medium length hair and an annoyed expression glared at them. Lance felt small, sorta holding himself in, total walk of shame. “Ugh morning Keith,” Shiro said. “Coffee?”

“Coffee? Morning? Who’s this?” Keith gestured to Lance.

“I’m Lance,” Lance smirked kissing Shiro’s cheek. “I should really call for my ride,” Lance patted his pockets. “Ughhm…”

Keith got up rolling his eyes making his way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and grabbing a bowl down for breakfast. Shiro led Lance on the couch to sit, as he walked back into the bedroom grabbing Lance’s messenger bag which had his phone. Lance sent coordinates and now waited. Keith brought him a cup, sitting down with his cereal. “So is he your boyfriend?” Keith asked Shiro.

“What no! He’s just-” Shiro was red, Lance fidgeted. The movies never show the awkward mornings in a one night stand, with roommates, the waiting... “It’s just sex,” Lance finished picking at his nails nervously.

“Wow… I didn’t even know you had one night stands Shiro,” Keith said in a fake shocked tone. “Where did you pick him up?” He gestured to Lance. “Discount bin of twinks R Us?”

“Excuse me?” Lance looked at him offended.

“ _ I wasn’t talking to you _ ,” Keith glared at him.

“Sorry, I’m leaving now,” Lance grabbed his jacket hurring to the door pissed. Shiro ran up to him, holding his arm. “Wait… I fun last night,” Shiro said nervously.

“Yeah I did too, but I should really go...” Lance huffed opening the door deciding to walk to a nearby place to be picked up. He heard Shiro yelling at his roommate for being rude and uncalled for, which kinda filled Lance’s self respect just a little back up.  _ Keith... _


	2. Things Change

Somethings people don’t tell you when you go to the college where you went to high school is, you know everyone. There is little to no escape from bad blood, this is how Lance was feeling. He took some time off between graduating The Garrison Academy before returning to their J.C program. Most people he knew were further along in their majors soon, that they’d be leaving soon anyway. Lance needed a break, but his break wasn’t spent really productive. He slept, drank, partied, and danced the time away.

He took off his motorcycle helmet, combing his fingers through his hair. Locking BLUE up, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, he was accompanied by 4 ladies; Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, and Natri. His classmates, friends, coworkers… his protection. The 4 strong biker women, were other students and part of the same work internship program as him. Lance had shown overwhelming concern returning to school, having falling out with his best friends in high school. They offered, well were commanded to accompany Lance so he wouldn’t be alone. Although Lance found that more alarming to have like secret service around him, with a deal they’ll just see him during breaks and walk with him to classes switch off. Ezor and him shared theatre together, which they both seemed to have a passion for.

Lance pulled on some sunglasses, feeling super cool though. Axca looked at him annoyed, and was so done with the whole thing. Classes seemed to go well, easy, he hadn’t seen anyone yet he knew. Of course people knew him, like wildfire texts and snaps of Lance’s return to the Garrison blew up. Most people really didn’t know who he was, but knew of him. This massive rumour about this notorious threesome and how he’s a jealous boyfriend obsessed with his ex. It was easy for people to assume he returned to get her back, which wasn’t the case at all. He was going because his _boyfriend_ wanted him to finish school properly, having been there for Lance the last year. Also he did really miss his friends, the trio.

It wasn’t long he was sitting in the before a large book was slammed in front of him, he looked up to see a girl with short crazy hair and glasses. “Hey,” he gave a weak smile.

“Hey? Hey! That’s all you can say!” Pidge yelled at him, lifting her glasses.

“SHHH!” was cursed over the hall.

“We all thought you were dead,” Lance listened to her words drop colder and mournful. “You were missing… there was signs, what Nyma-”

“Pidge. I’m fine. I left to go figure myself out more, and I couldn’t of done that being stuck to the past. I had to let everyone go.”

“Hunk cried for weeks, he blamed himself…” Lance leaned on his arm. “So what you decided to just leave and not say anything. If you wanted to do some soul searching, a warning before going off for 2 years.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I had to… after how things ended with Nyma, and what she said about me. I couldn’t stay here, even though you and Hunk know the truth. I still blamed myself… but I’m back, I’m happy. I’m dating this really awesome guy, things are good. I regret not telling you guys, but I had to… I heard you found Matt.”

“Yeah well unlike you, he didn’t get the choice to disappear.”

“I’m sorry…” He knew he couldn’t win, he hurt them. “I just want to start over, Pidge.”

“Well come have lunch with us… without your biker gang. I can’t believe you joined the Galra.”

“They’re not all bad, I swear it’s what miss princess wants you to think.”

“Last I checked you were still in love with Allura.”

“Not anymore, I’m very taken and happy,” Lance smirked.

 

* * *

 

Hunk and Pidge waited at the cafe near campus, watching Lance show up on his bike before coming inside. “Just because you have a motorcycle, doesn’t mean you’re cool now.” Pidge rolled her eyes as Lance pulled a chair up, before sitting Hunk was death hugging him and crying. “OH MAN I MISSED YOU… I’m so sorry about everything, I should’ve been there for you, I-”

“Hunk it’s okay, this is all in the past. I just want it to stay there, in the past.” Lance patted his back. “...I missed you too buddy.”

“Cute. But I don’t buy it… What’s the deal? You left, why are you back?”

“Well…” Lance said quietly. “This is home.”

They chatted more on why Lance left, it wasn’t much more than a nasty break up, and rumours flown at him made him go crazy. He couldn’t take the judgement, he decided to travel around the world and ultimately found himself back here for a job. He was living in the Empire suites, he was there part of a job internship regarding weapon design. Remodeling lazer guns and ion cannons. Working on advance technology only the private funding like Batman would have. He was working for the son of Zarkon, Lotor, a handsome charming man. Nothing like his father, Lotor was kind and caring. He was progressive to equality, that his leading people on the work committee were mixed race women, of different shapes and personalities, and a cute bisexual cuban boy.

He met his employer from a night of drinking and dancing, which was when was dragged into a hotel room having the most aggressive passionate sex he’s ever had. After going all night, he didn’t kick Lance out or shame him. He wanted Lance, he spoiled him out on the town, getting to know Lance is a Garrison grad, and his wicked aim on a rifle made him want Lance on his internship program. Lotor, gave him anything he wanted. He made Lance feel wanted, although Lance was skeptical at first, but Lotor confessed his love to Lance. Asking him to live with him in his apartment in the city, which Lance couldn’t deny. He was a well respected man, and Lance was a proven asset to the operation. He loved Lance, Lance loved him.

The sex was practically daily, to be honest Lance did more work in bed than in the office, but screwing the boss has benifits. Shiny things, bonuses, breakfast in bed. He made Lance feel like a prince, having him join his mission as an official member in the Galra Empire. Although Lance was seen, not spoken. Being the arm candy to someone so powerful, but showed such vulnerability to Lance. He was quiet, gentle, told Lance his insecurities about himself and his father. That he could only trust Lance with it, Lance is his soulmate.

Everyone loved Lotor, over the summer they would have rich gorgeous parties in the suite. He was well liked, and spoke elegant, a voice of an angel. He would bring kids in foster homes toys and clothes, volunteer in the soup kitchen now and then. He was a perfect guy, how Lance ever got so lucky.

Lance explained the living situation, in the luxury apartment. He had his own room but of course they slept together in Lotor’s room. He wanted Lance to have a private place to study for school and doing late night work. Although Lotor couldn’t sleep unless Lance was by his side, and at least one fuck before bed, he is very grumpy if Lance disobeyed him, he’d be punished with mind blowing wall slamming sex. Lotor never could keep his hands off Lance, it was exhausting to say the least. Lance couldn’t really complain, he kept to the housework, made dinner, he did everything to show he was grateful.

“Wow so you’re dating _Christian Grey_ …” Pidge pinched her nose trying to process.

“No!” Lance turned red. “He isn’t at all like that, you’d like him if you knew him.”

“It sounds like the perfect life for you, I’m glad you’re happy Lance.” Hunk smiled carefully cutting into a slice of pie. “What major are you going with?”

“Aeronautical Science, but minor in Oceanography.”

“I switched from Engineering to Culinary, I have to follow my passion.”

“Still Communications… I hate it,” Pidge groaned. “...People.”

Lance chuckled as they went on a tangent about school, likes and dislikes. Surprised how easily they flowed together again. Really missing them and having them again was nice, if anything he’d stay just for them. His little family. Lance got a small beep on his phone. “I gotta go, the mister is leaving the office in like 20 minutes. I need to go prepare dinner and his drink, he can be really tired after work. He needs a good homebody to return to.” He grabbed his helmet and backpack up. “We have to do this again, DM your schedules meet up again.”

“That sounds great!” Hunk smiled big like a big golden retriever.

“I bet he’s getting more than dinner,” Pidge smirked, Lance winked and left. “Okay… He’s really different.”

“I don’t know, he seems pretty similar just new clothes, and the whole ‘perfect’ idolization… yeah he’s different.”

 

* * *

 

Lance stood at the elevator like a puppy for it’s owner, he was wearing a blue button up and slacks. Lotor opened the doors, Lance instantly was taking his coat and belongings putting them away. “Hello, Kitten,” Lotor cooed into his ear. They walked to the dining room, Lance waited for Lotor to sit before handing him glass of scotch. “How was the office?” Lance asked serving his side.

“Oh the usual boring stuff, how was school. Any trouble?”

“No, none at all. I actually hung out with a few old friends, we fell apart it was really sweet to go get lunch and catch up.” Lotor made an unenthused face taking a drink. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t believe we discussed you going out for lunch, or any other prior arrangements…”

“Oh I had a break between my classes, the first days usually end early.”

“You missed the point, I never said you could.”

“I’m sorry, I will next time, I promise!” Lance swore.

“... You are to be sent to bed, you will not dine with me. Since you have already eaten and disobed. Go.” Lance looked down sad, walking toward their room. He stripped down to nothing, he began prepping himself. Fingering himself open with some lube and stayed on the bed on his knees and face on the pillows. He waited for about 30 minutes before Lotor came into the room, steady behind him, pushed into him… pulling out he slammed jarringly into him. Lance croaked a whimper, he let his boyfriend down. They were to spend dinner together, although Lance was hungry, he was only allowed to eat with Lotor. It was because it was meant to be special, also Lotor felt Lance needed to lose a few inches off the hips. So he only let Lance eat once with him, or none at all.

He was pounding Lance into a liquefied puddle, his body just boneless from being weak and tired. Feeling Lotor’s hand back of his neck holding him down, he squeezed before he came inside Lance. He pulled out, getting up having Lance change the sheets as Lotor poured himself another drink. Lance finished the bed before tucking inside the bed, Lotor watched his boyfriend cuddle under the sheets. “You are so much trouble… You just love to be abused.”

He crawled in after Lance, holding him to his body, pushing his cock inside Lance. Needing it inside him in order to sleep, Lance didn’t like how it felt cause his hole flinched and tightened but couldn’t, making it really sore.

“I love you…” Lance hummed, ignoring the growl in his stomach, but heard the snoring of his lover next to him.


	3. The Guidance Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Shiro and Keith

“This is fucking bullshit! You’re totally fucking with me, I was fully approved- you’re saying I have to now find my parent’s tax income reform?” Yelled from an aggressive raven haired, crop top, motorcycle fetish looking mother fucker. Lance peaked his head from the line, at the jerk screaming at the poor lady only doing her job for ungrateful students. He knows the game too, this is going to go on forever if you just argue, things go faster being nice. He stepped out of line, pulling the guy back leaning into the Financial Aid office. “What are you-” The guy was saying before Lance cut him off to talk to the staff.

“Oh hello Mr. McClain,” she smiled big. “I heard you went to Paris, how’s the family?”

“Oh they are sooo great,” he lied, he hasn’t seen them in two years. “Paris was amazing, the art, the music- how’s Tim?”

“Oh he’s great, he misses his favorite tutor.”

“Well I miss the sprout too, Allura is a good sub though.”

“She is, but Tim thinks she’s a bit bossy.”

“Well, a little push from a woman is what you need to set a man straight.” They laughed, the raven haired ass growling. “Hey, so my buddy here, doesn’t mean to be rude. He just hasn’t gotten lunch, you know we college kids need that food money.” He leaned onto his elbows giving her a charming smile and raise of the eyebrow. “ _If there’s anything you can do_?”

“As I told your friend…” She eyed the boy. “It didn’t get approved, he is a likely candidate. He was able to receive the BOG, but until he finishes the form, there’s nothing we can do. It’s on him.”

“Thanks Susane,” Lance smiled taking the form she slid to him across the window. Lance carefully pulled the boy to the side, shoving the paperwork in his chest. “Has anyone taught you how to talk to offices? They hold grudges, good luck getting anything from them if you’re a dick- wait I know you…” Lance looked him more in the face, the eyes and hair… same displeased face.

“You- you’re Shiro’s roommate?”

“... Do I know you?” He asked Lance like he was about to bite his head off.

“Not really… kinda in passing… I hooked up with Shiro awhile back.”

“He used to have a lot of one night stands, I don’t think you’re that special to remember.”

“... Kei- th?” Lance said slowly trying to remember the name.

“What?” He replied to hearing his name. “Whatever, I didn’t need your help. Especially from some random fling my roommate had.”

“It’s called being nice… you should try it sometime. Asshole,” Lance stormed away from him back to counselling waiting for his appointment with his adviser. Grumbling on the couch about the prick, ruining his day, wondering if Axca should have a talk about manners… But something about this guy really got under his skin, maybe because he was seen as just a bang, or just something drove him nuts. Nothing can make this day worse- “Lance McClain-” Lance lifted his head to look at his adviser staring at him awkwardly. “Oh fuck me…”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance sat in the chair across from. “Shirogane…” he moved a pen between his fingers nervously. Shiro… his first since Nyma, his first one night stand ever, was his adviser. The older man was just as uncomfortable but was being professional in keeping to the topic of Lance’s future. Shiro’s voice was just muffled. “I can get you another adviser…”

“Huh what? No it’s fine- you’re… you look good.” Lance whistled avoiding looking at his arm… it was real last time they saw each other, so within the two years he must’ve lost it. Shiro seemed to notice the stare on it, hiding it under the desk, pointing to the paperwork.

“You’re going to want to take these classes to transfer, and from your past with the Garrison program you would want to take these extra courses to get into the university level.”

“On it…” Lance face was red still from they saw each other. He was happily committed with Lotor, but Shiro had always been that night you won’t forget. So daydreaming of Shiro bending him over the desk right now, was simply what it was, a very good dream.

“McClain… I-”

“So when taking these programs, my credits from GJP transferred right? I also completed Math and English online… So mostly my science and humanity courses right?”

“Yes, you have a very promising future Mc-”

“Lance… just Lance.”

“Lance.”

“It’s easy, it’s not like you never screamed it before-” As Lance cracked the joke that crossed the line the door opened with an annoying assistant, Shiro instantly looked like he was going to murder the short older man. He whimpered telling him, Shiro’s boyfriend was here for lunch. Lance used it as his means to escape, and meet up with Pidge and Hunk.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting at the coffee shop, Lance sticking to water despite Hunk trying to get him to eat something. “I never see you eat-”

“He doesn’t,” Pidge said not looking up from her phone. “Look at him, he’s fasting. I don’t know why, he needs carbs to not pass out, he used to in gym.”

“I was pretending to get out of gym.”

“You love gym,” Pidge retorted.

“I love girls in gym, shorts and bouncing around-”

“Okay save the image perv. So why are you fasting?”

“I’m not, I eat…” He licked his lip, he was starving, Lotor was on a trip over the weekend and Lance hasn’t eaten since Thursday, today is Monday. “Hey who are you texting?”

“Matt, I think you guys would like each other. You guys are cut from the same cloth.”

“Oh is Matt coming by? Tell him to bring his boyfriend! He’s awesome,” Hunk said pushing more food into Lance’s face.

“Trying, but Matt likes this time to quickie.”

“Oh ew, yup him and Lance are the same.”

“What- You know what, whatever, Pidge’s milk carton brother gets laid more than Pidge, that’s all I need to know…” He stopped for a moment, Pidge glaring at him. “So… I saw my reading buddy’s mom today. I forgot she worked at the school, some jerk was being so rude to her. Like don’t fight the system man, too much power. After saving this jerk’s ass, he was a dick to me. I thought my day couldn’t be worst, you know what?”

“What?” Hunk asked kinda interested in Lance’s day, Pidge having a knowing smirk.

“ **It got worse** , turns out my adviser was a past awesome one night stand- that guy earlier? Was his asshole roommate Keith… I guess you gotta be a grumpy with a stupid name like that KEiiTHH? Can you like even imagine someone moaning that in bed? _OH KEEITHHH HHHAA_.”

“I’m sure Matt and Shiro have heard it,” Hunk said nonchalantly, Pidge was waiting for Lance to pick the pieces up. “ _My adviser's name is Shiro_ …”

“Yup… And he’s dating-”

“Matt?” Lance followed slowly, his heart started racing. “Uninvite them, no I can’t take anymore embarrassment today!” Lance shrieked reaching for her phone.

“Nope! REVENGE BITCH!” Pidge laughed, Lance quickly getting up but instantly fell woozy and light headed. Sitting gone and drank more water. Hunk saw it, was shoving a cookie into his mouth. “NO Stoppp!” Lance called spitting it out. “I’m trying to have thinner hips…”

“Why?” Hunk asked him annoyed.

“The boy wants me to lose a few inches...” Lance said quietly, feeling the shame over him. “He’s right though, I have no ass only hips.”

“ _He sounds like a great boyfriend_ …” A voice said drinking a smoothie sitting down next to Pidge. “ _You_ …” Lance glared.

“Hey, Matt and Shiro are still in the car making lip lock,” Keith said to Pidge.

“Our brothers never stop fucking.”

“No they don’t, so Lance why don’t you just join a gym?” Keith asked him.

“Because screw you that’s why.”

“I thought I would try being nice, _oh well didn’t work_ ,” Keith threw his hands up not caring. As Shiro and Matt came into the cafe, Lance wanted to blow his brains out. Matt quickly was jumping over to his sister and being a dork. Lance avoided turning to see Shiro, he hunched his shoulders trying to hide next to Hunk. Shiro sat next to Matt and it was very clear he didn’t really want this. “Oh Pidge told me you guys know each other,” Matt slammed on the table making Lance jump.

“Yeah they fucked,” Pidge said.

Lance was bright red, putting his hoodie over his head. You never tell someone’s boyfriend about their past encounters… not while they are there. “Oh yeah? He’s pretty good ain’t he-” Matt elbowed Lance in the rib, gaining a small chuckle of affection from Shiro. Lance looked at him wide eyed, searching for the bitterness. Matt was charming and nice, he was pretty fluid and laid back. He fit in with everyone really well… better with Pidge and Hunk, than Lance did. He was so dizzy, he drowned out the noise.

“I have to leave, Lotor is flying in soon…” Fooddd… “We always eat together.”

“ _Lotor_ …?” Keith and Shiro looked up at him in disbelief.

“Oh yeah him and Lance are dating,” Hunk said. “But Lance doesn’t want us to meet him, but we do.”

“What? I always talk about you guys meeting him, he’s just so busy he has to cancel all the time.”

“I’m sure with your around the clock sex life, you could make time…”

“Honestly I rather get an hour of sleep once in awhile, I can say I’m well fucked.”

“Aww… the only two not getting some is Keith and Pidge, OH HOLT AND SHIROGANE TAG TEAM.” Matt beamed excited.

“Ugh no way I’m dating Kogane.”

“And I’m gay…” Keith rolled his eyes at Matt like duh. Lance was shakey standing up, his body and stomach hurt. He really didn’t want to ride blue right now.

“You good to ride?” Hunk asked.

“You look kinda pale…” Shiro added. “Keith rode his bike, he can give you a ride.”

“No, I got blue- just should be getting home.” Lance quickly left, and riding Blue fast home before passing out. The group watched him leave. “Is he okay?” Matt asked.

“He’s having an off day, he doesn’t do well around the past…” Hunk said looking at Lance’s empty cup. Shiro looked down guilty, Matt comforted him. “I don’t think that’s the main issue, he was severally starving. Lance has always been thin, but he never forced to be. I don’t like the idea of his boyfriend telling him how he should look,” Hunk added.

“Lotor you said?” Keith balled his fist. “Lance can’t really be that great himself if he’s playing house wife to the prince of the empire.”

“Hey! Look we don’t really know this thing has going on, he’s happy, and he’s our friend, Keith.” Pidge pouted her lip. “Yes I know before you say anything, his dad was involved in Shiro’s arm and Matt’s disappearance. I trust Lance, and Lance says he’s nothing like his dad. So I believe him. For the whole fasting thing, if anything I bet he commented on Lance’s Shakira hips and he took it wrong, meaning lose weight.” Pidge crossed her arms. “He’s known for being over dramatic.”


	4. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gruesome daily tasks of Lance's job at the Galra Empire and repercussions of the abuse at home.

Lance needed to leave class early for work, Axca was waiting for him outside the science lab. They didn’t talk much, if any. They were testing the new weapon today, Lance wasn’t a fan of it. It hurt people, even though they worked for The Galra and willing consent. It still cause pain, if things go wrong it hurts more. Lance has watched people die from the weapons and Ro-beasts. “What’s on your mind, you look like you are clouding judgement. Lotor wants you to be clear headed, got it.”

“Yeah, I know…” He hopped on his bike, his blue helmet with kitty ears. Axca hated it, but Lotor and Ezor thought it looked cute, and he liked it. He followed Axca on the bikes, soon on bikes the other girls joined, he was usually caged for protection. It was controversial job, and have many hit men have tried to take down the operations. Direct hits from Zarkon’s man Sendak, nearly killed Lance in a lab explosion. Lotor made sure Lance never would see Sendak again… Lance didn’t question how that was arranged.

They slid into the back alley, the door to the underground lot opened. Driving in, Lance always felt so cool like playing an Arkham Batman videogame. Stationing, he removed his helmet. His love was waiting in the observing room, Lance joined. “Are you sure… this is ethical? He’s still a person… paid or not, this could kill him.” Lance said watching a brawny man with a giant ax swing and fight against the ro-beast.

“My love… I ensure you, he’s well taken care of. Most of my father’s employees are bootlicking squalbers begging for daddy’s attention.” Lotor said, Lance made a face. “It’s for research, you want us to advance right? To help society in the future enhancements, you want to help people don’t you?”

“Of course… I just…”

“AH IT’S ENTERTAINMENT!” Zethrid banged on the glass, cheering on the robeast to rip the man apart. Lance cringed, as blood splattered against the wall. It wasn’t the first time, but he still hid himself into Lotor’s embrace. Lotor petted his head, leaning him up into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Besides watching the harsh reality of science, Lance had duties of a regular intern. Running coffee and mail runs, he wasn’t treated exactly with the most respect as the ladies were, since he wasn’t born part of the company. It was a breeded industry, only reason he was there was because him and the boss were entangled. He was still the office’s bitch boy in the end, which Lotor found amusing to watch. Lance being thrown everywhere, bullied, sitting in his cubicle drawing up designs to get coffee dumped on him. He used to blow up and complain to Lotor, but it only led to Lotor taking harsh punishment on him. He now just acts like it’s a normal shitty job, that people like to fuck with him. Especially Lotor.

Lance was exhausted, he wasn’t in the mood, but being called into the office meant Lotor was. Being thrown onto the desk, would be anyone’s dirty fantasy, but 3 times a week loses its charm. Lance hands pressed into the side of the desk, he hated that it was also a power play. The walls were see through, people could see them fucking, it wasn’t meant to humiliate Lance just show Lotor’s power over the office. Screwing Lance on Zarkon’s desk, was a real spit in the loyalists’ eyes.

After finishing, Lance redressed and was sent home to be a good pet. ‘Kitten’ or ‘pup’ Lance was to make meal, a drink, sex, bed. He had so much homework, leaving class early only meant more notes to catch up on.

Lance considered drugging Lotor’s drink to buy him some sleep and study time, but decides they haven’t come to that yet. He might have to eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor was relaxed and calm, enjoying meal together. Lance cherished eating, and Lotor liked to feed him. Something about Lance being powerless over simple things, made Lotor pleased. Lance would do anything for him, he’d die for him.

Lance had finished the meal, hoping to speed things up so he could do his homework. His stomach still growls, he wanted more food, lemon salmon wasn’t enough. Lotor heard the rumbled, he pushed Lance’s shoulders down so he was sitting on his knees. Lance sunk his face between the man’s legs as he still ate. He stroked Lotor, which didn’t take much to get him going. Popping lip smack, licking his lips, he took him eagerly. Sucking his cock down his throat, bobbing his head as the man shifted to push further but not making a sound. Under the table only sounds were his mouth, and the clinking of plates. He gave long steady sucks, each time pulling away was a drag of the tongue. Lotor finished his meal, he gripped Lance’s hair and started fucking hard. A jolt, warm fluid down Lance’s throat… he wanted to puke.

“You are such a hungry piglet, begging for slop…” Lance wasn’t sure how to respond pulling off, crawling from under the table storming to his room. He was trying so hard to lose weight, and it wasn't like cum had many calories, or was remotely appetizing. He placed his books and notepad out, he first started on the key terms he missed. Highlighting in his book, groaning at the distracting taste in his mouth. Grabbed mint gum from his bag. He was able to get 30 minutes of actual writing and doing some flashcards. Lotor’s hands over his chest. “ _I have a test_ …”

“I didn’t know it made you so upset, being so greedy.” He bit on Lance’s neck, Lance rolled his neck to get him off.

“I really need to study, I have to pass this class to get into the post grad program.” Lotor ignored his whines, Lance tried shrugging him off. Only made him latch tighter. “I’m serious, stop it. I’m not in the mood.”

Still trying to ignore him, when Lance got up to walk away from him. Lotor shoved Lance’s stuff off his desk, shattering a lamp in the process. He pulled Lance by the neck, and pushed him onto Lance’s bed. Lance kicked and thrashed trying to protect himself. Slapping Lotor in the face, he punched Lance in the face. Shoving his clothes off.

“ **STOP!** ” Lance cried, gaining a hand over his mouth. He tried to kick his legs, but being so hungry he didn’t have enough strength. Eventually he stopped fighting and let it happen. It hurt, and sometimes it was meant to hurt. The awkward jagged angle, causing the strain to tear Lance up. His tears down his cheeks, his body trembled. He never told anyone about this, he couldn’t, they wouldn’t understand. It was love… it hurt, but it hurt because of love. This wasn’t rape or abuse, he loved his prince. He knew Lotor did this, because Lance deserved it. He knew he did, eventually things like this become numb and normal.

Lotor paused and pulled away, he was crying. “I’m sorry, you just make me do these things to you… why are you like this? Why do you make me hurt you?” He asked Lance. Lance curled next to him, like a sad puppy replying, “I’m sorry.”

They sat in the room silent. “I don’t like hurting you… just you do things and I have to. You make me feel like I’m the bad guy here Lance… I do everything for you, I treat you like royalty. You are selfish and don’t let me feel happy in return. I thought you loved me… I guess I was wrong.”

“No baby! Please I love you!” Lance was holding onto him, tears falling from his face. “I’ll do anything, please I was just moody. Please, I love you, I love you. You know I would die for you.”

“You’re lying, you don’t love me. You only love yourself. I gave you a home, a job, love… this is how you repay me? Fighting me, and having tantrums? You don’t deserve me.”

“No… I don’t you’re too good to me. Please, I’ll make it up. I won’t fight anymore, I’ll stop eating all together. I’m just a stupid cow, nothing more than a whore when you found me in that club. Please I love you so much… please don’t get rid of me. I love you so much…” Lance was sobbing his face into Lotor’s chest. “I’m the bad one. Me. You’re perfect. I- I… I’m so sorry, my prince. Please forgive me…”

“Very well…” Lotor started. “If you promise an attitude change… I don’t like hurting my siren. My pretty blues.”

Lotor left him, on the floor surrounded in torn pages of a science book. He didn’t want to move or cry, he felt burdened. He wasn’t good enough, he never was. No matter who it was, he wouldn’t be. Somehow Lotor wanted him, and Lance couldn’t give in all the way. He was selfish for not giving his lover the one thing he asks for. Lotor was good to him, the hitting never goes to far, the worst was when he slammed Lance’s hand breaking a finger. He promised to never hurt him again, that Lance just gets on his temper. He has to hurt Lance, because he loves him, he’s passionate for Lance. Sometimes Lance wonders if it was normal, with his history of past lovers, it made sense. Lotor treated him the best, the others… Nyma… were cold and manipulative. It took forever for Lance to see it, Hunk tried everything to break them up because Lance was blind to her actions. Love made Lance blind, he loved love. He wanted it, he begged to give it. His friends, family, and lovers, even strangers. He wanted nothing more than to make others happy, and when they were upset with him for not doing something he takes it to heart.

Lance touched his cheek a bruise swelling, he shouldn’t of fought. He knew he couldn’t of won, Lotor was stronger, better, more powerful. Lance still loved him… Even though he promises to not hurt Lance, only if Lance hurts him first… it seems lately Lance has hurt Lotor a lot. Leaving his bubble, crawled on the floor picking up the broken glass from the lamp. Cleaning his sheets, and rest of the tossed items. Putting headphones in and listening to some music as he studied for his test tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t go to school, that perfect score went from an A to a D real quick. He was tired, and faked a doctor’s note for the teachers. The bruises were too visible, people would talk. Lotor had a reputation to uphold, as his lover, Lance’s duty was to keep it clean. People would talk if they saw the bruises, Lance still blamed himself- but people wouldn’t understand. He spent lounging in a sheer robe, draped over his shoulders. Looking over the city, drinking from a tea cup. There wasn’t much to do, he didn’t really care too much about school to begin with, but he still longed to be with the stars. When Lotor was away, Lance would do his assignments with little to no help from the lectures. He did his best to fill in blanks that were in the modules. Once caught up, he was back to boredom. He wanted to ride blue, but his body ached too much. He watched the busy roads, the sunlight turn to nightlife. Lotor came home to him still staring out the window in his gown. He ran his fingers down Lance’s spine, kissing behind his ear softly. Declaring Lance was so beautiful how the city lights reflect off his eyes, that there was something special about his siren. Siren… Lance always loved being called it, but Lotor made it feel dark and twisted like their love. Explaining Lance was alluring, with his looks and voice, the way he sounds causal and other times in the bedroom. His eyes drowned Lotor, he was toxic, and poison. Lance turned good men, sinful. Lance was going to be the death of him, cause Lance will be the one to hurt him… Lance always hurts the ones he love.


	5. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay's party, leading up events  
> Keith and Lance?????

Lance finally returned back to school, must bruises cleared up, which make up helped. The girls were quiet when they watched Lance in the mirror clean the bruises, he could swear he saw guilt on their faces, but they were Lotor’s best. They knew Lance was stupid and he got exactly what was coming, but oddly even Zethrid didn’t make a comment. Even Ezor helped put on his make up, going as far as doing a perfect wing liner he wanted in forever. She was similar to Lance’s normal state, cheerful and giddy, even in a grim state made things a little brighter. He noticed Narti wasn’t there, or seen her in awhile. He thought about asking, but he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

Lance’s grades were suffering, being on top of assignments weren’t enough, but being in class was like 45% of his final grade. Missing any more, would result in failed courses. Even getting the lecture from his professors, he couldn’t seem to care. If he was determined to fail, just like everything else, why even try anymore.

He sat with the ‘team’ as they now called the group, even Allura had joined. Lance was gone for a bit, they needed someone to play blue. Lance was starting to think it was a Matt and Pidge roleplay game. Shiro is black, Keith is red, Pidge is green, Hunk is yellow, and Lance was blue. Allura explained each color had a meaning, but as an ass Lance cut her off explaining blue so he never learned it. Allura was the princess, Matt was a rebel. Shiro was the leader.

Although Lance felt the table talk was mostly led by Matt and Allura, in the end it didn’t matter. Lance was happy to be his favorite color. “What color is Lotor?” Matt asked him one day, but as the question seemed polite, his voice didn’t follow it. Something like irritation, which Lance wasn’t used to from Matt, but it was clear from Keith, Shiro, Matt, and even Allura… Lotor wasn’t a welcomed topic.

“I’d say purple… he wears it a lot, it’s also kind of a trade color.”

“ _He’s still galra_ …” Allura hummed unapproved.

“Keith’s mom is galra,” Hunk said for Keith, who was not happy about that info being told.

“What about we talk about something else? How’s Shay?” Lance quickly moved the topic over.

“Things are great, we’re planning on having a housewarming party soon. The place is really nice, 2 bedrooms, and a patio which you know that means I’m grillin’ something great.”

“That sounds awesome!” Lance smiled.

“Yeah… _too bad you don’t eat_ ,” Keith darted his eyes at Lance.

“Well I’m done fasting, I’m now on juice cleanse and tea. I’m sure my waist can make an exception for Hunk’s food from the god’s.” Lance sipped on his tea in response. “I hear she’s a geo-mixologist too.”

“A what?” Keith looked confused.

“Oh yeah she is, geology and mixology. She plans on making her famous rock candy cocktails too. It’s not going to happen for like another month or two, we want to be fully unpacked first before having a party.”

“Maybe I can bring…” Lance started to say but tailed off blushing.

“Lance please, do, I’m dying to meet him.”

“I’m not thrilled… but if he’s what you say he is, I kinda want to know who has this crazy sex stamina. Like goals man, maybe he can tell me his secret.” Matt said lightening up, as Pidge pretended to gag.

“Hunk the only single people at your party, is Pidge and Keith.”

“I guess they’ll have to go on a date,” Hunk smiled fondly, both ‘Kidge’ as the team was calling them now, began to cough and start to die dramatically at the thought.

“Speaking of parties, me and this lovely man of muscle are having a house party with the soon grads, but invite is open to all… sis…” Matt chimed.

“It’s not a party, more of a gathering of colleagues.” Shiro took a drink from his coffee.

“There’s music, lights, and a keg babe. It’s a party, no matter the numbers.”

“Okay if you say so,” Shiro shook his head with a small pink blush over his scar.

“You guys are really cute…” Lance whispered behind his cup, he was happy for Shiro. It was weird how fate can tangle people together. How his past one night stand, is dating his best friend’s brother, and also now his advisor. How he met Keith and Shiro, a few states over in a small town from a bus that was only staying for the night. As the weeks passed, the awkwardness was no more, it was thanks to Matt. Matt had a way of making awkward kinda cool. He didn’t feel jealous or threatened about Shiro’s past sex life, and actually wanted to know Lance more because Shiro has a ‘type’ apparently. Matt was also very flirty, sometimes Lance wondered if they were in an open relationship because it seemed like both Shiro and Matt were in love with Allura. Although he thinks it’s an unfair luck if Matt was able to snag both a god and goddess, then again being kidnapped he kinda deserved something.

Keith didn’t seem to ever fit, he fit, and then he didn’t. He was coined the loner by Pidge, which he kinda wore with pride. Keith was hard to deal with, they would snap at each other easy, Shiro or Hunk usually broke it up. Lance wanted to know more about him, hell who is he? Besides some jerk, who also rides a motorcycle in the group. He thought about one day racing him, totally kicking that stupid punk’s face in, who's perfect without trying.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home my love,” Lance flashed his lashes taking Lotor’s suitcases before kissing him passionately. “I love you, my lord.”

“Funny little dove, why so chirpy?” He wrapped his arms around the slender body. Lance smiled up at him, gliding his hand in the silver locks.

“I’m just happy to see you, all my friends are in cute relationships. Out and open… I want to be with you. I want to show people I’m yours of course. I missed you.” His voice was soft and affectionate.

“Are you implying I don’t claim your body enough?” He grinned dragging a finger over a hickey he left before the weekend. “Or are you wishing for us to make a public appearance?”

“My best friend is having this awesome bbq and cocktail party soon, I thought it would be nice as a couple to go. I know it’s not highbrow, but I really want to show you to my friends. They really want to meet you.”

“No, my love. I don’t associate myself with rabbits, when there are much bigger game to hunt.”

“ _Please?_ ” Lance begged looking up with puppy eyes.

“I gave my final answer. We’re not going,” he said sternly.

“Well I’m going,” Lance pulled out of his arms. “ _With or without you_ , they are my friends and I want to support him-” Lance felt a blow across the face, instinctively throwing his hand right back to Lotor’s. Lotor grabbed his neck, and threw Lance to the ground, throwing a heavy kick that made Lance scream in pain. Holding his rib cage, hissing touching the spot. He looked up to see Lotor’s fist slam into his face, then again. His shirt was lifted by the collar, he was face to face, he spat blood in Lotor’s face. He was soon dragged up the stairs to their room, where Lance felt incredible mind blowing sex. 

Pillow soaking from his bloody nose, Lotor was already done and mixing a drink. Lance was coughing on the blood that built up from his nose down his throat, making it itchy and sore. Sex always felt great when they both were fighting… Lance secretly loved it, and hated it. He loved the adrenaline, the rush, the passion… but he felt guilty... and it didn't feel physically good.

The answer was still no.

 

* * *

 

“You know, despite us being like so past the whole one night stand… _this is still weird_ ,” Lance admitted to Shiro in his office. Shiro rubbed his face throwing a file in front of Lance.

“ _ **What are you doing?**_ ” Shrio asked in a stern dad voice… Matt must have a daddy kink, side note, ask Matt about it later.

“What do you mean?”

“You started this semester great, now you’re not coming to class, you missed like 2 midterm papers. I know you’re not sick, you meet up daily. Why are you not going to class?” He folded his hands leaning over the desk getting a good look at Lance. “... **_How did you get that black eye_ ** **?** ” Shiro was tense.

“Oh?” Lance touched his face, the makeup must’ve worn off. “Car door.”

“ _You drive a motorcycle_.”

“It wasn’t my car… I was riding and some prick opened their door and hit me, totally got thrown off my bike on main.” Lance tried to make up the bullshit story, he knew Shiro didn’t buy it.

“...Well, I want you to know this is confidential, even though we have the same group, I’m sworn by law.” He sighed, after a long pause Lance didn’t respond to him. “I don’t think you are going to pass this semester, even if you start showing up everyday and get straight As from here on out.”

Lance sank in his seat, there went his dreams, gone. Pidge and Hunk, everyone he knows moving on without him. His body shook, it wasn’t fair, but he blamed himself for not trying harder. “ _Lance… if you are in a dangerous situation, it might help to let someone know… or at least your appeal._ ”

“Thank you… I’m not sure what to do now, drop?”

“That is an option, drop and restart in the Spring. Most of your classes can be overwritten, if you retake them and pass, the failed score will be removed.”

“I’ll go on webadvisor when I get home and drop, I don’t think I was ready-”

“Lance,” Shiro said coldly. Lance body was shaking, tears just starting to form from his eyes. Not falling, just stuck to his lashes, making the swollen black eye sting. “... **_Does he hit you?_ ** ”

Lance felt air sucked out of him. “ **How…** **_How can you say such a thing?_ ** ” Lance hissed.

“It’s nothing to be-”

“You tell me… I’m not going to **pass, drop out** … and then suggest **the love of my life hits me** … I told you it was an **_accident_.** ” His nose was sniffling, trying to stay calm, but failing. He gritted his teeth, hissing at the tears rolling down. His emotions betraying him, choked sobs breaking from his lips, begging to be heard. He felt a hand on his knee, opening his eyes, Shiro was sitting on one knee looking at Lance with deep concern. A comforting figure, giving Lance a warm gesture. Shiro was sweet, Matt was lucky. “You can tell me the truth-”

Lance was running, he felt the air from his body scream to come back. His heart pounded as he ran away, just kept running. Down the halls, out of the school, down the block, his heart in his ears. He felt so weak, falling to his knees on the grass of a park. The cool fall weather, chilling the sweat that dripped off his head. Rolling onto his back, he closed his eyes, his hands covering his mouth to prevent from crying.

 

* * *

 

Lotor was gone another trip, something about a comet and a ship. Very special. Lance had Thursday through Sunday free. Lotor was going to kill him if he dropped out, so he still went to class, even though he wouldn’t pass. He had something to do, Lance avoided Shiro’s looks at the table. He looked so sad, pitty, confused puppy eyes at Lance. No one caught on, since Matt seemed to not mention it, Shiro kept to his word not saying anything. Law or not, Lance would’ve told someone in Shiro’s place. He can tell Shiro was letting Lance make choices for himself, he appreciate, because he doesn’t understand… what Lance and Lotor feel. Their love was, valid.

With Lotor gone, Lance seemingly nothing to do, got a text from Shiro to come out tonight to the party. He wondered what he should do, would the night be awkward Shiro trying to convince him to tell him the truth, or pretend nothing happened. He put his money on the latter, Shiro tended to separate work from relation very well, despite Matt being a T.A for the Math and Science department finding random places to take meme worthy selfies for Shiro at work.

He wondered going to this party was maybe an opportunity, he would get to know Keith more. Maybe build on the budding relationship to maybe friends. He liked Keith, something changed once being around him. He wasn’t just a prick anymore, he was a prick he might’ve thought about if Lotor was never his soulmate. Sometimes getting Keith to crack a smile, was a perfect victory. It was his favorite game now, was annoying mullet until he was streaming red and trying to kill Lance for making him gush and blush.

Lance could like a guy like him… _Could_.

* * *

 

Matt was correct, it was indeed a party. And poor Shiro was chasing around his flamboyant drunk boyfriend around the house around other drunk college kids. Matt swinged his arms around Lance pulling him inside, and got in his face holding a red cup. “Y’know… hee talks about you.”

“Shiro?” Lance face was red, Matt shook his head, then shrugged.

“Nah, Shiro told me about your two fling- I got the whole picture. **Virgin???** ”

“ _I wasn’t a virgin_ …” Lance grumbled remembering Shiro kept thinking he was. Lance was blushing, he wasn’t planning on talking about his sexcapades with a drunk Matt Holt, the known gossip wheel.

“Look, okay- if we ever want to get down with like another dude, we’ll call you, al’right?”

“Ugh… thanks,” Lance tried to slip out of his arms, Matt was a lot stronger than he looked. “I have a boyfriend, remember.”

“Keith!” Matt yelled in his ear.

“No… Lotor,” Lance squirmed.

“Ugh, why? You can do so much better… Keith’s single… and he like like-”

“Boys?” Lance rolled his eyes, looking around for someone to save him.

“Yup… _he talks about you_.”

“I thought Shiro talked about me.”

“No only once or twice, Keith though. _**Lance, Lance, Lance,**_ ” he made his hand open and close mocking talking. “I swear like an old betty, he like gots the hots for you.”

“Or we just really don’t like each other-” Matt spilled his cup over Lance’s shirt. “ **DAMMIT MATT JUST GET OFF,** ” Lance was finally shoving him away quickly running away from him. Pidge was sitting on the kitchen counter with a tablet. “Your brother needs a leash!”

“I’m sure he’d like that, to be honest.”

“Grabby like an octopus. Trying to tell me random ass rumors or even at that.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge looked up at him.

“Well like saying firstly, about me and Shiro, next about wanting a threesome with me, then suggesting Keith talks about me and has the hots or whatever.” Pidge just chuckled and shook her head going back to her tablet. “Pidge!” Lance whined.

“Not my division.”

“No quoting sherlock tumblr shit posts, you little shit.”

“What can I say he’s not 100% wrong,” Pidge said handing him a bottle out of the sink filled with ice. “Go bother Keith, he’s been playing beer pong and wiping everyone’s ass at it. Hasn’t found a real challenge, sharpshooter.”

“You know he’s going to get hammered if I play.”

“Yup, go away now.” She shooed him, Lance followed to the backyard where Keith was around screaming bros and half the animal kingdom. “Seriously, I don’t know if all of you suck, and Keith just sucks a little less.” He retorted leaning on Keith making him mess up, gaining a shove.

“ _Oh you wanna go?”_ Keith rose an eyebrow at him.

“Damn right I do,” Lance challenged. The guy Keith was against, already called quits. Keith was refilling the cups. “Miss and you take one of the 12 shots.”

“Sounds fun, sober or drunker?”

“Sober,” Lance nodded, the goal was to be the least drunk at the end. Meaning the ball landing in the cup means the other person drinks that cup. Keith was the winner of the last 4 rounds, he was already feeling good. Taking the ball, he had the first throw, which was Lance’s first drink. Lance took the cup, digging the ball out before chugging in one go. Tossing it back, Keith took a drink. People were watching as Keith found an equal, Lance messed up on purpose to catch up on drinking shots. He wanted to be a fair drunk after all. Keith made them go again, it was tense, people watched as the ball would bounce on the table and go silent waiting to see if it goes in. The team had made their way to the pong table, watching as Keith and Lance slammed beer down. Keith got more cocky, Lance was well… still Lance. He seemed calmer, more laid back, but wore a huge smile watching Keith be all victorious. Eventually getting to, too many rounds. Shiro called it off, sending them to go do something else. Keith was smiling like the damn sun, while Lance was kinda just holding onto Keith’s arm for support.

“Lightweight!” Keith yelled at him over the music.

“Fuck you…” Lance groaned, sitting down on a couch cradling his head. He should go home, he wasn’t a good drunk. He usually got sad and mopey, luckily Keith was opposite of that. Keith sat next to him. “My room is quieter…”

“Are you hitting on me?” Lance tried to force a joke, Keith just looked at him rolling his eyes before taking him upstairs. Lance sat on the bed, Keith sat on his desk. It was quiet, then it all at once hit him like a train. Lance started to bust into tears, sobbing loud and ugly. Keith was looking at him in shock but wrapped his arms around him. Not normally sober Keith would do, but he was drunk. Lance rubbed his eyes, Keith took his hands, being so close to Lance’s face he saw the faint bruising.

“Lance what happened? **_Who did this_**?” Keith shaking Lance demanding answers, Lance feeling the words fall out.

“He hits me- and and it’s my fault. I **provoke** him, I **push** him, I’m **abusive**. All he wants to do is make love to me, and I’m so fucking lazy I scream and push him off cause I’m not in the mood. I should be, he loves me. He has to hit me because I do wrong, I hurt him by not giving him what he wants. He thinks I don’t love him, I do, he hates me. I want him to stop hitting me, or going too hard where I bleed in bed. I want him to stop, but it’s my fault. I’m so stupid, ugly fat cow. I can’t get 3 inches off my thighs and hips. I’m getting dropped from my classes, because I don’t go to school cause people will talk about my bruises. No one understands… I do this to myself, I want this twisted thing, I’m the one hurting him-” Lance was shut off by a pair of lips, shocked at first but melted into it, seeking the comfort.

“Shut up… Shut up, Lance. You- It’s not your fault… **_I’m going to kill him_ ** , he can’t hurt you like that. **_That’s rape_** , it’s abuse, it’s emotional damage- everything Lance. You don’t see how he’s forcing you to think it’s your fault. You should be able to say **no** , and- forcing these rules on you. It’s not healthy… Starving yourself. He doesn’t love you, if he’s forcing you to be something you’re not. I’m going to kill him-”

“No, please. It’s all my fault, he calls me his _siren_ , I allure him but I’m toxic. I make him bad.” Keith wanted Lance to not feel that, he hated hearing it.

“I swear to god if he ever-” Lance cut him off with a returning kiss, Keith pushed back lightly seeking more. It was wrong, Lance would hate him later. Keith couldn’t bring himself to stop, neither did Lance. Keith could feel Lance searching, he was emotionally unstable, Keith was that 90% of the time. He needed to be stable for Lance, he pulled away. “ **_Leave him_ ** …”

“I can’t…” Lance lowered his head on Keith’s shoulder. His hands roaming over Keith, seeking the warmth under his shirt.

“Why not?”

“... _He might kill me._ ”

 

* * *

 

The sun was poking through the blinds, the warmth on Lance’s face. He took a soft breath of air, breathing in the warm head of hair on his chest. His fingers slowly touching it, traveling to caress the bare shoulders. He felt safe here, relaxed. He opened his eyes, blinking, before falling back to sleep. A few minutes later, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Eyes wide open, he sat up quickly, the body stirring holding tight hands around Lance’s waist. The extra cuddly messy haired Keith, keeping him in place. Lance started to shake, searching the room. Their clothes on the floor, shoes kicked to the side. Lance was gracious to be still wearing his boxers, and Keith was still in his. His throat felt tight seeing on the bedside a roll of condoms and an opened wrapper. His heart was racing fast, did- did they have sex? He remembers them making out, him crying in Keith’s arms about Lotor… Oh god, he cheated. He was quickly falling out of the bed, grabbing his clothes on as soon as possible. Slipping his jeans on, Keith had grabbed his wrist. “Lance?”

“Ugh hey buddy… _I ugh I gotta go_.”

“ **Don’t** …” Keith rubbed a sleepy eye, also taking in what everything looked like. He folded his knees to his chest. “Don’t go back to him.”

“I have to… Keith this-” he gestured around. “Didn’t happen. Okay?”

“Lance, nothing did happen,” Keith rubbed his neck. Lance looked at him weird, moved his eyes to the protection. “ _What do you remember?_ ”

“I was crying, and kissing, and then we got really touchy. I kinda remember the clothes coming off-”

“That was the last thing I remember too, if we had sex we’d know right?”

“Yeah… I don’t feel like I had sex, I’m not all post achy. So… _we didn’t_?”

“No,” Keith was red and turned away from him. “Lance, please don’t go back.”

“I really don’t have a choice,” Lance sighed. “I live with him, he’s my life, I owe him everything. He never goes too far.”

“ **What’s too far!**?” Keith snapped at him. “ _ **When you’re dead?**_ ”

“Excuse me, I don’t have to explain anything to you. He would never do that, I’m just a fucking idiot so I only get what I have coming. I don’t expect Mr. Perfect, to understand this. You can’t just leave.”

“You are an idiot,” Keith groaned his fist balled up. Lance was looking at his phone in fear.

“I have to go, his flight is landing soon. Please don’t say anything?” Lance pleaded, his eyes locking on Keith’s in fear. “ _Please,_ he can’t know about last night, and no one can know what he might do if he did.”

“ _I thought he wouldn’t go too far_ …” Keith eyed him, trying to figure out to make Lance stay. To stay with them, not return to that jerk. Lance tore his locked eyes away, grabbing his jacket and leaving. Running down the stairs to the messy but empty house, but Shiro and Matt sitting on the couch watching South Park on low volume. They all made awkward eye contact, Lance’s disheveled hair and sweat of anxiety on his neck. “Deja vu, babe?” Matt asked Shiro, who only looked at Lance sorta disappointed. Lance darted his eyes down, feeling the walk of shame. Reaching bottom of the stairs, Keith was running down after him. He grabbed Lance’s arm, giving him one last pleading look. Lance pulled away leaving without another word. Keith stood there like time was frozen, his hand still reaching for the body that wasn’t there. It wasn’t until Shiro put his hand on him, he realized Lance was gone.

“Hey, you okay did… something happen?” Shiro asked testing the waters, Keith deflated in jumping away and growling. “No, nothing at all. You guys need help cleaning?”

“It couldn’t of been that bad, Shiro says he’s not that bad,” Matt joked, Keith wanted to hit him so bad.

“Look, Keith things like this happen… _You get drunk, and you know things might lead to one thing_ …” Shiro tried to adjust how to phrase it, but really having sex with Lance wasn’t on Keith’s mind. He ignored them, going to the kitchen grabbing a trash bag started collecting red cups and cans. Shiro started to clean up as well, while Matt lounged on the couch still. Keith couldn’t shake it, he wanted to show up at the airport and kill the bastard. Sure him and Lance weren’t that close, but having him hear Lance blame himself for the abuse. Lance was someone that shouldn’t have a reason to cry, he was kind to everyone, even to Keith. He lit up the room, things felt empty without him around.

He was draining the sink, when Matt leaned against the counter. “ _So… who was on the bottom?_ ” Keith snapped, shoving Matt into the fridge door his arm under his chin. “Woah take it easy!”

“Can you like shut up about it then?” Keith lowered his arm as Shiro walked in, seeing them pushing Keith back.

“Okay, what is going on Keith? Did you seriously have sex with Lance and are upset about it?” Shiro accused.

“ **We didn’t!** ” Keith yelled. “Why would I have sex with that stupid moron!” His face was turning red, tears starting. “Who is perfect but so broken he can’t see it, and leaves to go back to his abusive boyfriend who beats him, and fucking blames himself for it! How can I just watch it happen? How can he just say it’s his fault he’s being abused?” Keith slammed the wall holding himself up, emotions hitting him. Body vibrating in anger, he could kill him, he will…

“Keith- What are you serious?” Matt voice asked in concern, both the older men hovering him.

“Did he tell you this?” Shiro asked, Keith nodded.

“He was drunk and it just kinda all came out, I have to stop it. You have no idea seeing him like that was like… _I have to stop Lotor_.”

“Keith…” Shiro grabbed his shoulders. “You know how dangerous that will be. He is the son of Zarkon, I don’t have to tell you how stupid getting involved will be.”

“I don’t care if I get hurt, Lance is hurt now.”

“ **What happens if you get him killed?** ” Shiro shook him. “I was tortured last year, I lost my arm-” He took a deep breath. “I… If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have Matt… Are you sure about this?”

“ **Yes.** ”


End file.
